


Cover for "Kisses Cursed by The_Fictionist"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some said he was once a man, cursed, and some that he sold his soul to demons and became one in turn. Others said that such evil as he could never have been human. That he was instead a nightmare, left lingering upon the earth a very long time ago.<br/>Harry just knew it wasn't safe to walk near the Riddle House after dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Kisses Cursed by The_Fictionist"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kisses Cursed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110118) by [The_Fictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fictionist/pseuds/The_Fictionist). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/142506577654/kisses-cursed-by-thefictionist-summary-some) on tumblr.


End file.
